Cedrik's Last Adventure
by Nebic
Summary: An old Nord plans to avenge his lost family.


Cedrik's Last Adventure

_Author's note: Hey everyone, I'm pretty new at this so please let me know how I'm doing. Any ideas or thoughts on my writing would be greatly beneficial to me. Thanks for reading!_

Drawing his blade, Cedrik side stepped another attack from the Orc, the massive axe planting itself firmly in the ground. Thrusting his blade at the Orc's face, it managed to deflect the blow just in time, knocking Cedrik off balance. As he stumbled backwards trying to catch himself, the Orc got to it's feet and ripped the axe from the earth, ready for another charge.

Cedrik could feel his magicka running low, summoning another firebolt he launched it at the Orc. Across the field it found it's mark, exploding in a hellish burst of fire across the Orc's chest. Cedrik felt hopeful for a moment, until the beast came charging through the flames, a primal roar echoing across the grasslands.

His only option was the dull blade he held tightly, and as the Orc came within swinging distance, Cedrik gathered all the courage he could before screaming: "Give me back my family!" Bringing his sword down in a final swing, his arm was stopped by the Orc's axe handle. A giant green fist came into view, smashing Cedrik's nose to pieces as his body fell to the cold earth. His vision blurred, his face screamed with pain, and as he looked up, his eyes beheld the last thing he would ever see: the Orc's massive axe soaring down at him.

*  
One week earlier...  
*

In the back of a pub just outside the Imperial City, Cedrik nursed an ale that had become warm. The place was dark, dank, and smelled like moldy wood, the owner had stopped caring long ago. Over the last few weeks, Cedrik had fallen into a pit of depression, and came here to drown his sorrows. Sipping at his mug, memories of his family flashed in his mind. He had come home to find them murdered, bandits had been clearing houses along that road since the morning he left.

He felt like it was his fault, if only he hadn't left for the market, he could have been there to protect them. Of course he had gone to the Imperial watch and reported what had happened, but they were to busy with current events to help an old Nord with a bandit problem. So here he sat, sipping an ale, being yelled at by the pub owner.

"Go on and get out of here, Cedrik. I need to close up," The owner said. Cedrik didn't look up, he hadn't even noticed he was being talked to. "I said leave you idiot!" The owner yelled this time. Cedrik heard him, and became very angry, standing and throwing his mug across the table. "Fine! I'm tired of your shtupid Darkelf facsh anyway!" He slurred loudly before stumbling out the door.

His walk home was hard, it was already dark when he had left the pub, and being drunk caused him to trip several times. Once he had finally made it back, he collapsed on the bed, and passed out. That night, he dreamed of his family, they were waiting on him in a place he didn't recognize. Just before the dream ended, he could see an Orc, a large one with a big axe sharpening it on a grindstone. The picture rushed away from him as he reached for the Orc, and he woke up on the floor.

The dream was a vision, this was Cedrik's only thought. He could feel the urge to live again filling his entire being. He would find this Orc, the one that had slayed his family, and get revenge. Killing this Orc would somehow reunite him with his family, the vision had made that clear. Back in the day, Cedrik had been quite the warrior, and if killing one more bandit brought his family back, then so be it.

It took him a while to get back into his old armor, his adventuring days long behind him, his body had become softer and pudgy. Sucking in his gut, he managed to fit the last strap into place which squeezed him tightly. His old sword strapped to his hip, a leather pouch of potions he had collected over his many travels clinked happily on his belt. Running his fingers through his greying beard, he looked around his small home one last time, then left.

Stopping at a more respectible pub, he asked around for information regarding the bandits. After a few dead ends, he finally heard a rumor about them being in an old fort a few miles down the road. Ignoring the laughs he was getting for being an out of shape Nord in leather armor, he left the pub and headed for the old fort.

The wind was strong, but cold, as he approached the old fort, a shiver went down his spine. Guarding the entrance was a rough looking Redguard, spotting Cedrik he shouted something, then withdrew his mace and advanced on him quickly.

Feeling foolish for not practicing before getting into a fight, Cedrik clumsily managed to get his sword out in time, blocking the first blow from the mace. The Redguard was fast, but he was old and slow, after the first attack was blocked, the young Redguard spun around swinging the mace backwards at his knee.

The mace landed with a crunch, and Cedrik screamed out in pain dropping to one knee. The Redguard laughed, but Cedrik's anger had taken over, pushing his hand out, he was able to conjure a ball of fire into his palm, which he threw straight into the bandit's face. Just as the bandit had dropped his mace and was screaming in pain, a whistling arrow struck Cedrik's shoulder, piercing all the way through.

Again Cedrik cried out, looking up to the tower he could see the Woodelf who had fired it. The Redguard was still close to him, doubled over in pain. Cedrik held his sword firmly and shoved the sword deep into an opening of his armor, the Redguard gasped and slumped over just as another arrow struck the ground beside him.

Cedrik crawled as quickly as he could behind a tree, focusing his mind he held his hands around his knee. Soothing relief came with golden light as his knee slowly mended itself from the spell. Arrows continued to pelt the tree and ground around him. Snapping off the arrow in his shoulder, he yelled as he pushed it through, then healed his shoulder with the same spell.

The arrows had stopped, either the Woodelf was out of them, or he was attempting something else. It was the latter Cedrik found as a dagger barely missed his head, it's blade scraping the tree. The Woodelf had jumped down the tower, and ran over to him believing him wounded.

Cedrik was happy to disappoint him, catching his arm and summoning another firebolt he shoved it into the elf's face as well. The same result followed, the elf screamed in pain and stumbled trying to get away, and again Cedrik pierced his back with his sword, stopping him in his tracks.

Pulling his dull sword from the elf's back, the silence was errie around him. Pushing his way up the grassy hillside, his knee giving him a little pain, he stopped in front of the fort.

"I know you're in there, Orc! Come out!"

For a moment there was nothing, then the doors opened and a giant green Orc holding a massive axe stepped outside with him.

Falling to the earth, Cedrik's pain started to fade. His body hurt less, his fears and worries seemed to leave him. He had failed his family, he couldn't kill the Orc, he wouldn't get to see them again. As the giant axe was raised above him, time seemed to slow down around him, the colors of the world became brighter and wonderful.

Then, as the world slowed to a crawl, and the axe plummeted at him, he could see his wife and daughter, he hadn't failed, he would see them again very soon.

Alright thanks for reading guys! I really hope you enjoyed my short story, let me know what you thought, it would mean a lot to me!


End file.
